(Official!) Straw Hat Alchemist
by NutmetalWriter
Summary: Upon meeting Luffy at the top floor of Impel Down, Edward Elric looked at what his future have in stored for him as he joins Luffy in his race to save his brother, later Luffy in his adventures in the New World. But, can he avoid one marine, who was his superior back before PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue and Escape

**Alright, the previous story is just a test run to collect feedback. Now, here is the official thing.**

 **Prologue**

CRASH! Glass shatter as a short blonde boy, with a red cape with the symbol of a snake at a stake, crashes through a 100 feet tall building thru one of the windows. After for one split second, a row of flame follows. The blonde kid clapped his hand and hit one side of the building. Horizontal walls appear as he safely landed on it, but a random ball of fire is launch at him. The kid dodges it just barely, and rushes toward the open sea, only to find a wall of fire blocking his path.

Turning, he face a tall slim black hair male, with a white suit with the words Justice on the back. He wore a glove with special symbols, and he is pointing his fingers at the Blonde kid. "Final warning- stay down." The man said.

"Hell no," The blonde kid said angrily. He clapped his hand and touched the floor with the palm of his hand, a spear materializes beneath him. He tightened his grip on the spear, and pointed it toward the black hair male. "I don't mind fighting you."

"Edward, you know that what you did back there, sinking my initial marine fleet, is completely unacceptable!" The black hair male said in frustration. "I thought… I thought we were friends."

"We are no friends anymore, the moment you lead your ships to kill those who have rescued me." Edward said in anger. He threw his spear toward the black hair, only to see it set on fire.

"You leave me no choice." The black hair man said. "It's time to fight."

"Damn right, Mustang." Edward said before transmuting one of his arm into a sharp blade.

Edward crie out a huge battle cry before jumping toward Mustang with his sword. He swung it with great agility, but Mustang dodges it with ease and blast Edward with a huge level of fire. Edward blocked it quickly with a wall that materializes, and he swung his blade hand toward Mustang's stomach. Mustang blocked the sword with a sword of his own, and he said, "Playtime is over, Edward."

Mustang grinned cockily as he hurled a huge mass of fire toward Edward, who quickly claps his hand and touched the floor, a huge wall appearing in front of the fire. Edward claps his hand again, only to transmute a sword, and he lunged it at Mustang. Mustang yell, "You can do better than this!" as he dodges it with ease.

Edward transmuted a giant cannon facing Mustang, and he fired a giant cannonball at Mustang, who just smirk and burn it up. "Hey, shorty, can you stop pulling up cheap tricks like these? I thought you are better at Alchemy than me." Mustang asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!" Edward roared as he turned to punch Mustang with thousand of punches. Mustang took some of the hits, before backing off to fire a fireball at Edward.

Edward barely dodges the fireball before he replied with his sharp blade at his hand. He cut thru Mustang's gloved hand, and yelled, "Now, you can't perform ALCHEMY!"

Edward laughs, but Mustang snapped his bare hand, revealing a spark of flame. "It just seem to me that you forget that I met Truth too." Mustang said cockily. Mustang basted Edward in the chest with the hottest and biggest fire, causing Edward to knock over unconscious. "Now, if you may, Edward, I, Captain Mustang of the Marines, arrested you for a sentence in Impel Down." Just as Mustang said that, a woman came over and cuff Edward's hand. The woman said to Mustang, "Two things. Number one, the navy wants you back at the HQ."

Mustang carried Edward up and said, "Why?"

"It's an order, Mustang." The woman said. "Number two, what would Edward think?"

Edward flinched when he heard his name, and he said in a near silent voice, "I am not gonna forgive you, Mustang," Over and over again as he lay semi-unconscious.

Mustang told the woman, "Put him under the deck," as he walked toward his own office. He slammed the door shut as he cried silently to himself. "Sorry, Edward, for doing this." Mustang said silently, "But you leave me no choice."

 **AFTER THE FIGHT…**

 **Chapter One: Escape**

Edward awoke in a small cell in an unknown place. The air is dark, and Edward cover up his nose while slowly fanning his hand. _Where am I?_ Edward thought as he struggles to remember what happen after the fight. He passed out, and Mustang probably put him in some prison. Edward touched the cell bars, only to find that it contains sea stone prism in it, along with steel.

Edward looked around. There is barely any guards, at least no visible, but still, it is risky to escape without a second thought.

 _Screw it,_ Edward thought as he clapped his hand and touched the wall. Blue lightning surrounds the cell bar, and in an instant, a hole appear. The prisoners nearby suddenly looked at him with great interest, which Edward assume they also want to escape. However, he can't promise them that because he have to find out about the place first. He wandered carefully and silently down the hall, only to find occasion jailers walking by. He hides from every one of them, not wanting to restored to violence. Violence is the final option in a time like this. He creep down the floors, thinking the prison exit is at the bottom floor. However, the more he goes down, the more unpleasant it is for him to stand. _How could a prison get worse as you venture downwards,_ He thought silently to himself. Edward turns his head and headed up instead. As soon as he reaches the topmost floor, however, there are a heavy number of marines. To play it smart, he secretly knocked out one of the marines and stole his uniform. It is a bit too big for him, but… _NO! I CAN_ _ **NOT**_ _ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM SO SHORT!_ He thought to himself as he walked toward the mass of marines. "What's going on," Edward asked one of the marines.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" The marine answered back. Edward looked, only to find a tall lady. She is beautiful, but still, Edward find her to be any average women rather than something so special. Also, why is everyone so much **TALLER** than him?

Edward walked away from the mass to find out a way to escape. As he continued to wander around, he bumped into a boy in an area with no marines. "Ouch!" The boy yelled as Edward accidentally hit him. "Oh crap, a marine found me!" The boy yelled when he saw Edward.

Edward study the boy. He have messy black hair and wore a straw hat, for some reasons, Edward felt it is precious to the boy. Edward said, "I am not a marine. Who are you?"

"If you are not a marine, then why wear their uniform?" The boy asked, clenching his fist.

"This is just a disguise," Edward said. "I am Edward Elric, and you are…"

"I am Luffy! And I am here to rescued my brother!" The boy said.

 **To be Continued…**

 **Please Review, for I need some feedback! Review, I don't care if you are a guest or not!**


	2. Luffy

**Review Please. Thank You.**

 **Chapter 2- Luffy**

"Luffy? Okay, where is your brother?" Edward asked the kid.

"My brother is in this prison, but I don't know which level is he in." Luffy replied back.

Edward sighed. Seriously, I have to go back there, again!? Edward turned and looked at the stairs down to the prison. Can he stand the horrible area of the Prison, anyways? Edward turned and face Luffy. "Who's your brother?"

"His name is Ace." Luffy snapped.

Ace. He remember going through the marine snail conversation. He like to tape wired those snails for information, and there is this one talk that said something about Ace. What is it about… "Ace, he is at the bottommost floor of this stupid prison." Edward said after h give it some thought.

"Thanks," Luffy said, as he run off, though, Edward grabbed his hand.

Edward said to Luffy, "Let me help you! I used to have a brother, and I can understand your suffering!"

Luffy looked at Edward with this weird expression before he said, "Alright! So, can you show me the way thru the prison?"

 **Later…**

Edward yelled, "I swear that I didn't know about this!"

Luffy and Edward looked at the things that are in front of them, a bunch of very blue masked hulking beasts. These beast each carried a weapon, and a very tiny guy said, "Go get them, Blugoris!"

"You didn't told me that you escape!" Luffy yelled, but Edward just clapped with frustration and smacked the floor. A wall materialize in front of the incoming horde, and Edward said, "Luckily, I take care of them."

"Cool, so you ate the Wall-wall fruit?" Luffy asked Edward, who looked confused.

"Whaddaya mean?" Edward asked, as he looked at the wall he transmuted. Seriously, the materials he transmuted are so strong, not even a dent can be made. A dent…

"Did you eat any devil fruit?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"No, it's alchemy. It's some sort of hobby of mine." Edward said, "Alchemy basically allows me to transmute things, like that wall, weapons, and some gold." Edward bit his tongue the moment he said gold. Hopefully this kid isn't interested in it.

"WOW! Can you teach me alchemy?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Umm… It depends on if you want to learn," Edward said, then he sighed and said, "Chemistry, periodic table, math, drawing perfect circle, atomic compounds, elements, atomic reaction, blah blah blah…"

"Sounds too much to learn." Luffy said, "It so boring."

"No, it's cool if you can do it, though." Edward said. He clapped his hand again and transmute a sword. "C'mon, we gotta get going."

(Note: They will not meet Buggy in this one)

Edward and Luffy continued down the prison as the smells get worse and worse and the view get worse and worse. Edward plugged his nose by the moment they hit level three, this is too much for him. He could have escaped moments ago, but this kid… He gotta helped him for some reason. Maybe because he like him, but he don't bother to say. Edward asked Luffy, "What are you?"

"I'm going to be the pirate king!" Luffy yelled at top of his lungs. Edward shush Luffy down. "Shh… The guards may hear you! Anyways, where's your crew?"

"Oh, my crew? They all get blasted away by this bear guy." Luffy answered. "Do you wanna join my nakama?"

"I'll think about it." Edward said, before adding, "Assuming we even get outta here alive."

They stopped at the second level. "SERIOUSLY!? We only made it to the second level!?" Edward yelled at top of his lungs. He kicked the ground so hard, it actually broke. "Let's get moving," Edward said, but Luffy already move ahead of him.

Edward tun along, but before that, lions appear out of nowhere. "SCREW IT!" Edward yelled. Edward stabbed them, whacked them, clobber them all with his automail blade. He won't care for what Winry will do to him… Crap, if he broke the automail, he won't be able to fix it. Just as the last lion collapse, Luffy yelled, "Hey, Edward! You can't save some for me?"

Edward shook his head, then he looked to find what **THING** is at the entrance. The thing should be at least 10 feet bigger than him, and it looked like a lion with tiny wings. Edward can only yelled one thing- "CHIMERA!"

Luffy said, "Let me have it!" Luffy sturdy his feet, and yelled, "Gomu Gomu Bazooka!"

Luffy's hand stretched at least 10 feet and punched the Thing in the face. Edward looked surprised, but decide that must be what Devil Fruit is. Edward ran and kicked the thing into a hole he transmuted, all the way to the bottom of the Earth. THUNK! Edward heard it five minutes later. "Luffy, let's go!"

Luffy and Edward ran all the way down to floor number 3. Edward notice he started t sweat in this one. "WHAT THE HELL!" Edward yelled as a bird dropped dead in middle of nowhere.

Luffy grabbed it and eat it, but before he took a second bite, Edward reached for its wing and tear it apart. "Lemme have a piece," Edward said, chewing the bird. As they moved an inch, though, a whole bunch of Blugori appear. And that tiny guy.

"I am Saldeath!" The tiny thing yelled. "And, this time, you can not get away like in the beginning!" It turned to looked at Edward, and said, "Captain Mustang warn me about your skills."

Edward said, "LIKE HELL YOU KNOW! I WILL PUNCH MY WAY OUT OF THIS ONE!" Edward raised his metal fist and punched one of the Blugotis. The others prepared to advance forward, but Saldeath yelled, " FOOL! I am a better option than what is down there!"

Luffy stretch his fist and punch one of the Blugori as well. "Luffy, you wanna punch with me?" Edward asked.

"OF COURSE!" Luffy yelled, and Edward and Luffy together run to punch their enemies.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW PLZ!**

 **Also, I did not expect me to finish chapter two today. So, chapter three will come sooner than later.**


	3. Automail and Dreams

**Chapter 3: Automail**

Things go so wrong so fast. First, Edward and Luffy took out all the Blugori, but somehow chased up to level two only to see the weird chimera- Nope, Sphinx, awake and well. It lung for those two, but wait, a friend came and help them beat the crap out of the sphinx. The 'friend' appear to be a person with the Clone-Clone ability, which enables him to shapeshift to anyone he touches. When Edward see him, though, Edward yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ENVY!?"

It took a while for Edward to realize that the person is not Envy, but still, Edward doesn't trust him. Then, they rushed all the way to Level four, which is steaming hot. AND WORSE YET, they were found by the Warden of the prison, who defeats Luffy with his poison. Yep, and now, Edward were forced to leave Luffy with the Envy dude, who he completely doesn't trust, and Edward is alone against a poison human. "Edward Elric, the most Dangerous Alchemist, please report back to your cell, Midget." The warden, whom they called Magellan, said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT BEAN SIZE MAN THAT CAN'T EAT AT THE ADULT'S TABLE BECAUSE HE IS TOO DAMN SHORT!?" Edward cursed.

"I am pretty sure I did not said all that." Magellan replied, "Anyways, HYDRA!"

A wave of venom headed toward Edward, who transmuted a wall to block the poison. Edward did not get poisoned, but the wall shatters and broke down. "SHIT! How strong is your poison!?" Edward asked.

"It is enough to make your you die!" Magellan replied angrily, "HYDRA!"

Another wave of poison headed toward Edward, who held out one of his hand and absorbed it. The guards and Prisoners are in shocked. The guards laughed loudly while the Prisoners yelled, "DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND!? YOU WILL GET POISON FOR SURE!"

However, Edward did not swell up like they expected. His hand is still fine. Edward smiled when everyone realize he did **NOT** get poison. Edward held out his hand, which reveal a metal hand."HAHAHAHA! Looks like your poison is not enough to combat me!"

"Your hand is metal!?" Magellan said in disbelief. "No matter, I will just use an even stronger poison!" Magellan lunged more poison at Edward, who just grinned and blocked every single one with his hand. Each poison were useless against the hand.

"HEY, Poison guy! You ate the Venom-Venom fruit, right?" Edward asked, "Well, what is Devil Fruit's weakness?"

"Water," The enraged warden answered, "and…" His face turned into disbelief. "You can't have Sea stone in your hand!"

"Nothing is impossible for my automail engineer!" Edward said, grinning.

-Flashback-

 _Winry smacked Edward in the face and yelled, "WHO BROKE YOUR AUTOMAIL!?"_

 _Edward touched his wounded and said, "THE HELL!? A guy with a devil fruit did that to my hand!"_

 _Winry said, "DEVIL FRUITS!? Fine, I think I can make your automail anti-Devil Fruit using Sea Stone Prism. I heard that it is very difficult to break, and it makes Devil Fruit users weak."_

 _Just as Edward is about to walk away, Winry smacked him in the head with a wrench and yelled, "STAY HERE, YOU IDIOT!"_

" _WHAT THE HELL! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Edward yelled._

-End-

"HEHEHEHE!" Edward laughed as he touched an empty bar cell. The bar instantly became a spear, and Edward throw it at Magellan. It hits him in the heart.

"Ughhh. I feel weaker and weaker and…" Magellan said, before he collapsed face down. The guards yelled, "NOOOO!" as they turned to escape. The prisoners, however, cheered because the Warden is dead.

Edward walked up to the dead body and cut it up into a trillion- no a GAZILLION- pieces, and threw the pieces down into the lava pit. _SHIT! I NEED TO GO TO LEVEL SIX TO MEET LUFFY!_ Edward thinked as he hurried to the stairs. But when Edward reached the entrance of the stairs, he collapsed in exhaustion and said silently, "you know, I may as well as sleep for a little while." Edward went to sleep.

-MEANWHILE-

Mustang waited in front of the Fleet Admiral's office. The fleet admiral came out and said to Mustang, "Captain, why are you not preparing for the invasion?"

"I was wondering," Mustang said, "Is this war necessary?"

"Of course this is! It's either we win or," The fleet admiral said, later pointed toward the sea, "Or those dirty pirates."

"Alright, whatever you say," Mustang replied. He feel great pain, knowing countless lives will died in this pointless war. Just like what happen in the promised day. Just like in Ishval.

 **Chapter Four: Dreams (SHORT CHAPTER)**

SNORT! Edward slept peacefully until he started to dream about this:

 _Edward and Luffy were traveling to this island, and Luffy seem more mature than how Edward first met him. Luffy walked off into the island, and Edward is on the boat. Edward started to laid back until a big bear guy appear out of middle of nowhere. It launched a big pulse, and Edward get hit. CRAP! Edward transmuted a gigantic fist and punched it in front of its face, but the bear guy is still alive. Edward yelled and yelled and suddenly, he appear in a white mist._

" _Ah, mister Alchemist!" A white figure said._

" _WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME, TRUTH!?" Edward screamed. This white figure has been nothing but trouble. It's the reason why Edward is in this damn world!_

" _Mister Alchemist, you know you have more potential than you know, right?" The Truth said, "For example, you can master the hakis."_

" _What are Haki," Edward asked._

" _You will find out," Truth said, "And there is a special type in you and your brother the moment you enter this world."_

 _Edward looked confused. Days ago, he remember his brother's name and looks, but now, he can only tell himself he had a brother. Suddenly, the dream shift and he saw a toy armor running around and said, "BIG BROTHER!"_

Edward awoked and decided to head down further the prison to find Luffy and get the hell outta here.

 **Review please!**


End file.
